24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Lynn Rajskub
Mary Lynn Rajskub played Chloe O'Brian on the last six seasons of 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Biography Mary Lynn Rajskub was born and raised in Trenton, Michigan and later moved to Los Angeles. She was one of the original cast members of Mr. Show with Bob and David, and left the show after the second season when she and her boyfriend, Mr. Show star David Cross, broke up. She is also a skilled guitar player, forming half of the duo The Girl's Guitar Club (with Karen Kilgariff). She co-wrote the film The Girl's Guitar Club, and performs regularly in Los Angeles, notably with the Upright Citizens Brigade. She is a graduate of Trenton High School in Michigan and attended the San Francisco Art Institute, studying painting. She had a role in the 2004 television movie Helter Skelter (with Nick Jameson, Endre Hules, Keith Szarabajka, John Lacy, and François Chau). Along with Alan Dale and Sarah Wynter, she guest starred in the second season of HBO's Flight of the Conchords. Since comedy is her main expertise, she has also starred in many comedy shorts for Will Farrell and Adam McKay's acclaimed website Funny Or Die. 's premiere episode by Jon Cassar.]] On August 1, 2009, she married her fiancee, personal trainer Matthew Rolph, in Las Vegas.Mary Lynn Rajskub Gets Married in Vegas Style. People.com. with Annie, Kiefer & Janeane Garofalo.]] Selected filmography * Toy's House (2013) * Safety Not Guaranteed (2012) * Sunshine Cleaning (2009) * Julie and Julia (2009) * Little Miss Sunshine (2006) * Firewall (2006) * Mysterious Skin (2004) * Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde (2003) * Sweet Home Alabama (2002) * Punch-Drunk Love (2002) * The Anniversary Party (2001) * The Girls Guitar Club (2001) * Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) * Road Trip (2000) * Man on the Moon (1999) * Magnolia (1999) * The Truth About Cats and Dogs (1996) and Annie.]] Television appearances * Dirty Work (2012) * Grey's Anatomy (2012) * The L.A. Complex (2012) * How to Be a Gentleman (2011) * Raising Hope (2011) * Modern Family (2010) * John Oliver's New York Stand-Up Show (2010) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2009) * The Simpsons (2007) (as Chloe O'Brian) * 24 (2003 - 2010) * Freak Show (2006) * Gilmore Girls (2006) * Kelsey Grammer presents The Sketch Show (2005) * Helter Skelter (2004) * Home Movies (2004) * Good Morning Miami (2003) * The King of Queens (2002) * Just Shoot Me! (2001) * Late Friday (2001) * The Downer Channel (2001) * Veronica's Closet (1999-2000) * The Larry Sanders Show (1996-1998) * Mr. Show with Bob and David (1995-1996) 24-related appearances *Rajskub, along with Kiefer and Annie Wersching did some "Go Green" ads during Day 7's original airing. *She has also joked in several late night talk shows (including Conan O'Brien and Wanda Sykes' respective shows) and radio shows about her friendship with Kiefer, dating Joel Surnow's friend Rush Limbaugh, and character Jack Bauer's modus operandi in comedic situations (e.g. "This is what Jack Bauer would do ..."). * Rajskub provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 3: 1:00am-2:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am" (with Howard Gordon) ** "Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am" (with Evan Katz and Glenn Morshower) * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD * I Trust You To Kill Me (2006 unrelated documentary with Kiefer; uncredited appearance as herself filming Day 5 with Jon Cassar directing) * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD * Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa, 24: Redemption DVD * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 19 * Welcome to Season 8 with Chloe on the Crew Cam on Network 24. References External links * * Rajskub's Twitter * Official Web Page * Unofficial Fan Site * Interview with Mary Lynn Rajskub * Mary Lynn Rajskub at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Uncredited actors